El viento y su presencia
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Cuando me encuentro de esta forma, tranquilo y reflexivo, hay una sola cosa que pasa por mi mente: Marin.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

**EL VIENTO Y SU PRESENCIA**

Aquí en el santuario la vida no es tan mala; si bien no es lo que una persona normal soñaría hacer, para mí es un gran honor y privilegio estar aquí. Observo el sol ponerse frente a mis ojos… es un espectáculo hermoso, pareciera que pudiera tocar el sol con tan solo estirar mi mano.

He acabado mi ritual de entrenamiento diario y me encuentro descansando pasivamente a la sombra de los árboles, viendo el día caer, las horas pasar y sintiendo el viendo que me pega en la cara.

Cuando me encuentro de esta forma, tranquilo y reflexivo, hay una sola cosa que pasa por mi mente: Marin.

Mi pulso se acelera nada más de pensar en ella. Suspiro y esa sensación tan extraña y confortante aparece, me gusta sentirme así. Hasta ahora he podido controlarme con éxito, soy un caballero en ambos sentidos de la palabra y conozco las reglas de este santuario. Sin embargo hay días en que siento que no podré callarme más. A veces cuando camino junto a Marin, siento el enorme impulso de tomar su mano y confesarle lo que siento, pero siempre hay dos cosas que me detienen: las reglas que debemos seguir y su reacción. Sé que mi pelirroja escucharía la voz de sensatez que siempre ha custodiado su actuar, ella haría lo correcto, quizás pondría un poco de distancia y yo no la culparía por ello, pero no es lo que quiero… pero quiero decírselo. Quiero que sepa que desde que llegué aquí y me topé con su presencia en este santuario, algo dentro de mí nació y fue evolucionando. Quiero decirle que a pesar de que no conozco su rostro, estoy enamorado de su tono de voz y de la forma en que el viento mece sus rojos cabellos… que sepa que amo su convicción, su fuerza, su voluntad… que sepa que la admiro, como caballero y como mujer. Me encantaría mirar sus ojos, ver su sonrisa y sus gestos ante mis bromas, pero tampoco es necesario y puedo afirmarlo ya que eso no fue impedimento para que yo la amara en la forma en que lo hago.

Quizás ella sospeche algo, porque es tan inteligente que no se le puede esconder algo por mucho tiempo y si lo sabe me imagino que no toca el tema para no crear controversias, ni aquí ni entre nosotros.

Sé que de no haber venido aquí nunca la hubiera conocido y soy feliz por estar cerca de ella. Ser caballero dorado de leo es parte de mi alma y mi ser, pero también lo es Marin desde hace tiempo.

— Hermano —pronuncio y miro al cielo—, si estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro de que te reirías de mí y mi romanticismo —sonrió imaginando a Aioros tirarse una amplia carcajada, puedo apostar que desde donde sea que se encuentro eso está haciendo.

El viento sopla, esta vez con más intensidad y se me eriza la piel junto con el corazón desbocado, pues he aprendido a leer de estos días, calurosos y con esta fresca brisa.

Sonrío porque como lo esperaba, a lo lejos aparece la silueta de Marin; viene hacía mí y yo parezco estar pegado al piso porque no me muevo ni un milímetro y la respiración se me corta.

No sé si alguna día llegue a comunicarle mis sentimientos, no sé si me atreva pero desearía hacerlo. No sé cuánto tiempo más seguiré amándola en secreto pero en estos momentos eso no me preocupa… porque pasaremos el tiempo juntos, platicando de sus inquietudes y las mías, contaremos historias, intercambiaremos pensamientos y al final del día sé que tendré más razones para confirmar lo enamorado que estoy de su ser y todo lo que proyecta. Esta, es una de esas tardes que atesoro, con el viento y su presencia.

* * *

He terminado mi entrenamiento que tuve junto con mis demás compañeras amazonas. Todas se han marchado hacia sus dormitorios y yo, como si el viento me dirigiera y me susurrara que él me espera, camino hacia donde sé que estará Aioria.

No recuerdo con exactitud como comenzamos a pasar las tardes juntos pero, aprecio mucho esos momentos con él. En parte es una suerte usar máscara, de lo contrario estoy segura que sus ávidos ojos me hubieran leído los sentimientos desde el principio.

A pocos metros, veo su figura; está recargado en un árbol del lugar donde entrena. Sus dorados mechones de cabello bailan con el viento y sonrío aunque él no lo sepa.

Él es un caballero muy fuerte… a veces impulsivo, si, pero es un hombre extraordinariamente bueno y sencillo y lo admiro por eso y también lo amo.

Y sé que puedo estar así por siempre, pasando las tardes a su lado, escuchándolo hablar de su hermano y sus enseñanzas, de sus historias y sus filosofías. Sé que puedo y sé qué es lo único que quiero en este momento: sentir mi corazón latiendo de prisa, escuchar su voz… sentir el viento y su presencia.

* * *

He estado muy reflexiva estos días y de hecho si, esta es una noche calurosa pero con ese viento que te pega en la cara y te inspira...

Me gusta mucho esta pareja que casi no es muy mencionada o explorada en fics. Siento que ambos se aman así, en silencio y que los une una gran amistad, aprecio y admiración entre ellos.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos!

_Princesa Saiyajin, presentó._


End file.
